We are One
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's son stands up for someone that reminds him of his fathers. And since he can't stand up for them, he does it for someone else. Kurt and Blaine are surprised to find out whose son it is, it's certainly not who they suspected. Daddy!Klaine. Just hints of future smut at the end, no actual smut


_Okay so this was kinda just shoved out. I don't know if you'll like it but it was something I wanted to get out. Hope you enjoy it._

_And if I owned Glee or any of their characters Klaine would have a lot screen time. Xander and Elizabeth are mine tho._

Kurt hadn't particularly wanted to come back to Lima but he had a week off and since it was summer and Blaine and Xander were on vacation it seemed as good as time as any to go visit Burt and Carole. Blaine loved teaching elementary student music and drama, he claimed they hadn't yet been jaded and were just willing to learn and grow. Xander was just happy to be done with second grade. Three-year-old Elizabeth was just happy to go wherever her fathers went.

Carole squealed when she saw three-year-old Elizabeth who leaped out of Blaine's arms and into her grandmother's.

"GRANNY!" the raven-haired girl kissed Carole even before Carole could kiss her.

"Oh my god you get more beautiful every time I see you!" Carole claimed. Then she exaggerated her gasp when she saw Xander, "It's not possible that you are Xander, you are much to big to be Xander!"

"It's really him Granny!" Elizabeth stated excitedly. Carole laughed and picked Xander up on her other hip. Kurt smiled, you would never know that Carole wasn't their biological grandmother. She treated them the same as she treated Rachel and Finn's daughter.

"Hey Dad," Kurt greeted, hugging his father, before letting Blaine move past him to hug Burt as well.

"Are you just gonna ignore me slugger?" Burt asked Xander once Blaine released him. Xander giggled and jumped over to him,

"Gramps!" he cried excitedly as he leaped into Burt's arms, allowing Blaine to finally hug Carole properly.

"How's my monkey man?" Burt asked as he held Xander up by his legs and swung him back and forth.

"Careful, Dad, you aren't as young as you used to be," Kurt said worriedly. Burt sighed,

"You know you would really think you would have much more to worry about now that you've got kids but-"

"Not a chance," Kurt replied.

"You'll be the one with a heart attack with all this fretting, kiddo, I'm fine," Burt said. Kurt studied his father, he looked healthy, and perfectly well, but that didn't stop the man who'd almost lost him twice from worrying. Burt noticed him watching him concerned and rolled his eyes as he nudged Blaine,

"Can't you get your husband to relax?" Blaine smirked, and shook his head,

"Believe me I've tried, but he's even more stubborn than his father." He should have seen it coming but both Hummel men smacked him on his arms. Carole laughed,

"You kinda asked for that one, Sweetie." Blaine rubbed his arms as he glared at Kurt, before smiling and rolling his eyes at Carole.

"I really should learn to think before I speak," Blaine stated. Kurt leaned in and pecked Blaine's lips,

"Yes, you should," he agreed. Blaine smiled, and Burt chuckled looking back at Xander

"How's your season going?" Xander grinned,

"Awesome! I scored a homerun last week!" Kurt looked on proudly, shaking his head, who would have ever thought he would be raising a jock.

"So what it's like for you sitting in the stands every week?" Burt smirked at Kurt who rolled his eyes,

"How was it for you at my recitals?" Xander stuck out his tongue at his father who stuck out his back.

"Great, because it was you," Burt replied and Kurt grinned,

"Exactly," he said as he ruffled Xander's hair. Xander beamed and scrubbed to get out of Burt's arms and into Kurt's,

"I love you, Daddy," Xander beamed. Kurt kissed his hair,

"I love you too, buddy." Burt couldn't help but smile he knew that because of all the crap Kurt had gone through as a kid had helped him become a fantastic parent. He would always support his kids no matter what they wanted to do or who they were.

"Papa, Papa, hey Papa, Papa," Xander chanted. Blaine rolled his eyes, smirking,

"Yes Alexander?" Blaine said, knowing it annoyed Xander. Sure enough Xander moaned and glared at Blaine.

"It's Xander," he claimed. Blaine shrugged,

"I named you, I can call you whatever I want," he teased.

"Blech!" Xander cried. Kurt sighed, looking at Blaine,

"I was such a good kid, clearly he gets this behavior from you," he claimed. Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, "Yep," Everyone laughed since Kurt was biologically Xander's father while Blaine was biologically Elizabeth's.

"DADDY!" Xander screeched.

"WHAT!" Kurt responded in a similar tone, Xander grinned at him,

"Can we go to the park?" Kurt groaned,

"Baby we just got off a plane, do you really have to go right now?" Xander turned his lips to the side of his mouth, looking down before moving his eyes up at his father through his eyelashes. "Low blow, Xan, that was mean," Xander's lips turned up into a coy smile, "Your ball cap is on the bed, you brat," Kurt put him down and shoved him playfully towards the bedroom Burt had changed from an office into a room for the kids.

"You wanna come too Lizzie, or you wanna stay with Granny and Gramps." Her

"Granny and Gramps," Lizzie stated, grinning at her grandparents widely.

"Wait, I have to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yes you have to go!" Kurt replied. Blaine sighed,

"But I'm still exhausted from last night," he reported.

"It's your fault, you were the horny one," Kurt said before looking up at his daughter, "Princess, can you pretend Daddy didn't say that?" Elizabeth giggled, and nodded,

"That's my girl," Kurt kissed her cheek as Elizabeth grinned.

"Can I pretend I didn't hear that?" Burt asked.

"If you think you can," Blaine chuckled. Burt moaned and covered his face with his hands, as Kurt winked at Blaine who grinned impishly.

At the park Xander instantly ran off towards the jungle gym and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they sat on a bench watching their son play.

"You doing okay? I know you're still stressed about all the pressure at the magazine," Blaine muttered, he'd watch his partner pace at night and make frantic phone calls to Isabella, and he'd watch his husband, unsure and hurt as he got chewed out by any number of people, not that he'd let anyone other than Blaine see that. Kurt smiled softly and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm good, Isabella says they can handle one week without me, although I hope it doesn't prove to be too easy without me, because then you're husband will be looking for a new job." Blaine kissed his head,

"No, baby, they aren't going to fire you, you are way too important to them," Blaine claimed.

"Good to know you at least have faith in me," Kurt muttered.

"Oh Love, come on I-"

"Kurt Hummel?" Both men looked up to see a familiar face and Kurt instantly pulled away from Blaine, standing and pulling Blaine up and putting him behind him.

"Stay away from us," Kurt growled. The other man instantly raised his hands in surrender,

"I'm not here to hurt you." Those words did little to soothe Kurt who could still practically feel the body slams he'd gotten from this man. "Look, seriously, I actually wanted to apologize," he stated. Kurt looked at him suspiciously before glancing back at Blaine who looked just as anxious.

"Why would Azimio Adams want to apologize to the local fag?" Kurt looked back to make sure Xander wasn't watching, the seven year old was doing a very good job of not making it obvious. Azimio flinched,

"Call it, repentance." He motioned to the playground and the boys looked around to see a small boy wearing bright green shorts, a pink polo and a tutu. Kurt's eyebrows raised in surprised as he looked back at his old bully, who smiled sadly at the boy.

"He's yours?" Blaine asked softly, as he watched the boy play with barbies.

"Yeah, James is his name, and he's a lot like you were Hummel, when we were kids. And kids now are just as hateful as we were." Kurt blinked slowly at the little boy, playing by himself, smiling because as long as he was in his own world, other kids couldn't hurt him. Kurt knew how the little boy felt, he'd been there plenty as a kid.

"Half the time I don't know what to do with him," Azimio admitted, "And the other half I know he's the greatest gift I've ever gotten. He opened my mind and my heart and I can't imagine loving someone more." Kurt smiled softly at him and nodded,

"I'm glad." Just then three slightly older kids spotted James and began pointing and laughing. Azimio winced and moved forward but Kurt shook his head,

"As much as it sucks you can't fight his fights for him." Azimio scowled but looked back at James as the other three boys began to jeer.

"Hey check out the fairy boy," one of them called. Kurt felt Azimio tense,

"Yeah he thinks he's a ballerina." James looked sternly at his dolls, not daring to meet his bullies eyes.

"What a fa-" One of then began but another voice broke through,

"What's your problem?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as Xander walked up to them, getting between James and the other boys. Kurt squeezed back as all three bigger boys approached their son. They turned their attention away from James and to Xander,

"What you got a crush?" they mocked Xander. Xander looked back at James who met his eye shyly.

"I like him more than I'd like beef heads like you," Xander turned back to the other three boys. Kurt smirked, proudly, that was his boy.

"He's such a fairy he can't even stand up to himself," one of the boys said to James and Xander took a step closer.

"It's really easy to gang up on a someone when it's three against one," Xander growled. The three boys looked at each other before looking at James who was looking up now,

"You got lucky this time, queer, but your boyfriend can't be here all the time." The three boys turned off and walked away, Xander didn't turn back to James until the three boys were far enough away that he felt safe.

"Hey, are you okay?" Xander asked. James shrugged,

"Those guys pick on me all the time, I'm used to it." Azimio flinched at the knowledge that his son was always teased.

"He shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes," Azimio claimed. Kurt shook his head,

"One day James will grow up and meet the perfect guy for him, I know I did," Kurt reported, smiling at Blaine. Azimio was studying Xander,

"That kid, he looks familiar," Kurt laughed,

"He's ours, he just dresses like a jock instead of a future Vogue copy editor." Azimio's eyes widened,

"A jock? _Your _son is a jock?" Kurt cocked his eyebrow,

"Your son is wearing a tutu." Azimio bit his lip, ashamed,

"I'm sorry, I'm still working on it." Kurt smiled understandingly,

"It's not something even we accept in a day." Kurt pulled out a business card from his wallet, "Please call me if you ever need anything. Questions, concerns, anything." Azimio looked at the card amazed before looking back at Kurt,

"Why are you being nice to me?" Kurt looked at Blaine before looking at the two little boys who were playing Barbies, smiling softly.

"There is enough hate in the world,"

The boys played 'Damsel in Distress' for a while longer before it was time to go back to inside.

"Xander!" Blaine called, "Time to go," Xander pouted slightly, before turning back to James who looked at him sadly.

"Will I ever see you again?" Xander looked up at his Dads who smiled and nodded,

"Yes, I promise," Xander said to James who lit up brightly.

"Thank you so much," James muttered, "No one has ever stood up for me before." Xander shrugged,

"Those guys are just buttheads, they're cowards. There is a song that my Daddy sings a song to Papa where he says people throw rocks at things that shine. You shine, and they can only wish they did. One day though you'll be able to get away from them, like my Daddy and Papa did." James looked up at Kurt and Blaine who waved. Azimio smiled softly at James,

"Time for us to go too, bud." James nodded and gathered up his Barbies.

As the fathers and sons left the park Azimio held out his hand to Kurt,

"Thank you again, and I'm sorry." Kurt nodded,

"It's all forgiven, just take care of that boy," Kurt motioned to James, who blushed but grinned.

"Bye Xander, thank you," he whispered. Xander pulled out his hand out of Blaine's and hugged James tightly, James looked scared for a moment before accepting the hug, smiling softly.

"You're welcome," Xander replied pulling away. Kurt and Blaine didn't know if they would ever be more proud of their son, and that night as they tucked him into bed, they told him so.

"We are so proud of you, X," Blaine said, brushing his chestnut hair out of his eyes.

"You are?" Xander asked, "For what?" Kurt and Blaine both smiled, knowing Xander hadn't done what he did for recognition but rather because it was the right thing to do.

"For standing up for James," Kurt replied, kissing his temple affectionately.

"Well duh," Xander said like it was the most natural thing in the world. But then he got really still and looked down at his hands and the fathers knew they were about to find something out about their son that they didn't already know. "It's just…" he began before looking up at Kurt and Blaine to make sure it was okay to continue, both men smiled encouragingly. They would always listen to their son, no matter what he was going on and on about, it made moments like this easier, because Xander knew they were truly listening. "When I'm with you guys and someone says something about you holding hands or being married, which I know doesn't happen a lot at home, but when it does I can't do anything about it." He said sadly and Kurt and Blaine looked alarmed at each other.

"We don't expect you to, Sweetheart," Kurt claimed, scooting closer at the same time that Blaine did so that they were sandwiching Xander.

"No, I know, I just wish I could," he murmured. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, both feeling awful, they thought for the most part they'd protected Xander for all of that. "And so when those," Xander searched for a word, "Jerks were picking on James, I don't know… I guess it was just my chance to stand up for you guys too."

"Buddy, we didn't know you ever even really noticed what people said to us," Blaine admitted. Xander smiled dejectedly,

"But I do. How could I not notice people being mean to my family?" he asked. Kurt hugged him, kissing his hair several times,

"I am so sorry you have to ever see that, Xan." Xander shrugged,

"I don't care, I'll take it any day as long as you two are my dads." Kurt and Blaine laughed softly,

"Well you're in luck, cause you can't get out of that one," Kurt reported.

"Good," Xander giggled.

As Kurt and Blaine lay in bed Blaine knew Kurt wasn't asleep.

"Babe, you're thinking too loudly, I can't sleep," Blaine claimed. Kurt smiled as he rolled over looking sadly at Blaine,

"He's only seven, he shouldn't have to worry about bigotry and hate, he should just see the world in rainbows and lollipops." Kurt told him; Blaine couldn't help but chuckle lightly,

"Did you see the world that way when you were seven?"

"No, but I was taking the brunt of it, Xander isn't, he's only involved because he's our kid, that's not fair." Blaine kissed his lips softly,

"Not to be cliché, but life's not fair, and we knew he'd face some discrimination for being the kid of two men."

"I didn't think it would happen until he was older," Kurt sighed. Blaine looked at him, as much as he hated that Xander was bothered by what was said to them, or the sneers they got, he could never ever regret being gay, because of that, he was with Kurt and he had their life, and family, and nothing could make Blaine give that up. Especially not some idiots with nothing better to do than bring other's down.

"Me either," Blaine admitted quietly. "But lucky for us, we have raised an completely incredible kid, who is wonderful, brave, and kind, kinda like his Daddy" Kurt let out a hollow chuckled,

"I don't feel so brave right now, right now I just want to lock my babies in a steel vault and never let anyone hurt them again." Kurt curled into Blaine, his arms wrapped securely around Blaine's waist as he buried in face in his neck. "How ridiculous is that?" Kurt murmured.

"It's not ridiculous, if I thought I could I'd build that steel vault." Kurt laughed softly and kissed Blaine's neck.

"I love you," he said, inhaling Blaine in deeply.

"I love you too, mon amour," Kurt hummed and snuggled impossibly deeper into Blaine. "And you know we can't protect them from everything, we have to hope that we taught them the correct way to respond, and if today was any implication I'd say we're doing an awesome job." Kurt grinned, pulling away from Blaine slightly,

"Way to be modest," Kurt teased.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you weren't proud as hell of him," Blaine dared.

"Oh I was beyond proud, but that has nothing to do with our parenting, it's Xander's awesomeness." Kurt reported and Blaine laughed and nuzzled Kurt gently,

"Fine, we only let him live with us," he ribbed. Kurt laughed and sighed softly,

"He was pretty badass standing up to those three boys," he claimed.

"Oh hellz yeah," Blaine replied, earning a judged look from Kurt,

"Hellz?" Kurt pulled away and Blaine whined slightly trying to pull him back, "Nope, you've officially killed my libido." Blaine smirked, so that's how it was going to be,

"Oh I think I can _blow_ some life back into it," he claimed. Kurt scoffed,

"What are we 16 with the sexual innuendos?" Kurt asked, and Blaine shook his head,

"When we were 16 that's all they were, now, they're promises." Blaine started to trail down Kurt's body, leaving kisses along the way. Kurt moaned softly,

"Well, when you put it that way."

_Sorry I just did that to ya, I did it to myself too if that makes you feel any better. Hehe. Please let me know if I can improve my writing in anyway. Much love too all of you that read this __**heart**_


End file.
